


On Demand

by fhartz91



Series: Taking a Journey Together [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Bondage, Communication, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, New York City, Romance, Sub Blaine, attempt at forced orgasm, discussing safewords, mention of watersports, safewording by a Dom, talk of urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has been edging his sub, bringing him so close to torturous completion. One simple command should be all he needs to make his sub cum. But when the time arrives, Blaine just can’t. </p><p>Inspired by the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt ‘wish’ and tackles the myth/fallacy that a Dom can always get a sub to cum using a command. There are so many factors involved. For some people, it never happens. Also, timeline wise, I would say this comes much earlier in their relationship.</p><p>Written as part of my more realistic D/s relationship story line.</p><p>Taking a Journey Together D/s series<br/>Sudden<br/>Safeword<br/>Hold You<br/>Seeing Red<br/>Spanking<br/>Speaking Up<br/>Self-flagellation<br/>Reset<br/>Seduction<br/>Barriers<br/>Understanding<br/>Guidance<br/>May I?<br/>Exhaustion<br/>In Public</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Demand

Kurt was sure he’d gotten it right. He read the signs Blaine’s body gave him, guided to this place of _knowing_ through hours of play, following a trail laid by Blaine’s whimpers, his twitches, his eye rolls, his begs. Kurt had been edging his sub for over an hour, felt his cock throb in his hand, unrelenting, steadily on the verge. Blaine’s fists clench to shaking. His wrists, rolling in their cuffs, settle into a steady pull against the metal, digging the edge into his skin. His legs pull against the rope around his ankles, futilely considering how tight Kurt has him bound. His knees bend an inch, and then drop to the mattress. Blaine’s balls had started to retreat toward his body, straining against the cuff that kept them there. Satisfied that Blaine is close, Kurt removes the testicle cuff so he can force Blaine to orgasm – whether Blaine wants to or not.

And Blaine wants to. He definitely wants to.

One simple command should bring him to a climax.

“Cum for me, pet,” Kurt says, his voice even, his authority clear.

“Sir” – Blaine suddenly looks nervous – “Sir, I…I’m…”

“I didn’t give you permission to speak!” Kurt lets go of Blaine’s cock and gives it a smack, then starts stroking again, harder, more speed, more pressure. Blaine bucks, driving his head back into the mattress, screaming through his teeth. “Now, cum, pet!”

“Sir, I…” Blaine bites his lips together when he slips, but something else is driving him along with his Dom. He just can’t put it into words.

But one word is all Blaine needs.

Kurt sees the stress on Blaine’s face, in his eyes as he tries his hardest to cum, but something in his brain or his body has fizzled. Whether it’s something Kurt did, or something Blaine did, that moment has passed, and no amount of Kurt’s commanding Blaine to do anything is going to make a difference.

Blaine, having realized it sooner than Kurt, looks terrified.

“Okay, Blaine, I’m calling it.” Kurt lets go of his sub’s cock, giving it one last smack in frustration. “Red. I’m ending this scene.”

“What?” Blaine lifts his head to look at Kurt, shocked and relieved at the same time. “Why, Sir? Wh-what did I do wrong?”

“Nothing, pet.” Kurt tugs at the knot on the rope around Blaine’s ankles, pulling it loose. “But you look like you’re going to have an aneurysm, and I don’t want to be the cause of that.”

“I’m sorry, Sir” – Blaine’s head drops to the side - “I’m sorry I failed you.”

“No, you didn’t fail me, pet.” Kurt grabs Blaine’s chin and turns his head toward him. “It happens. We’re still getting in the swing of things, learning each other’s bodies. But the more we work on it, the better it’ll be. I promise. I wish you’d just remember that you can tell me _anything_. You could have safeworded. I wouldn’t have been angry with you. That’s what it’s there for. You’re not being a badass by not using it.”

“I know, Sir,” Blaine agrees. Kurt raises a skeptical eyebrow. This is the third time during a scene he’s felt Blaine keep something from him, and each time, Kurt’s called him on it. “Really” – Blaine rushes to his own defense – “I do, it’s…” His calmed cheeks turn pink, his eyes shifting beneath Kurt’s gaze, “well, I didn’t want to tell you that…”

“That _what_?” Kurt asks, an undeniable demand.

“That I…I have to…pee.” Blaine mumbles at the end, a nervous chuckle stuck in his throat.

Kurt’s eyes open a bit, but he doesn’t smile, he doesn’t laugh.

“Well, the next time you do, you’ll release right here,” Kurt says.

The nervous chuckle pops from Blaine’s throat.

“Are you…you mean, you want me to…”

“Take a wazz in the middle of me jerking you off?” Kurt lays it out plainly. “You’ll have the responsibility of cleaning up afterwards, but if it means I don’t have to stop a scene, then yes. That’s what I mean. Just warn me first so I can decide where I want to be at the time.”

Blaine stares at Kurt, not sure what he exactly feels about that, and Kurt shakes his head.

“Look, you said you were interested in trying watersports, right?”

“Yeah, I am,” Blaine replies, almost embarrassed by that fact. Kurt would snap at him to grow up, but he knows this is still new to Blaine. And besides, the pink that turns to ruby in his sub’s cheeks can be an intoxicating thing.

“Well, then” – Kurt undoes the left cuff around Blaine’s wrist and massages his arm – “this should be within your boundaries.”

“You’re right, Sir. I know you’re right.” Blaine’s eyes follow his Dom as he walks to his right wrist and undoes that cuff. “It just sounds strange when you say it like that. But that’s my fault, not yours, Sir. It’s something I’m going to have to find a way to get used to.”

“Good, pet.” Kurt leans over Blaine’s body and kisses him on the nose, not touching too much, hoping to keep the tension he’d built in him simmering for later use. “But the best part is, you don’t have to get used to it alone.”


End file.
